Camino
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Después de una decepción, Luna decide pasar su pena en un lugar tranquilo, pero no contaba con que tendría compañía. (Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre 2.015: "El Cuervo y la Serpiente" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw").


Hi!

Pretendía subir esta historia ayer, pero no pude u.u

Es una pareja totalmente diferente a las que me gustan, pero terminó gustándome muchísimo jejejee.

Espero les guste.

Bye...

* * *

Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre 2.015: "El Cuervo y la Serpiente" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Camino**

 _Voy caminando hacia los abetos donde por última vez la vi, pero la tarde ha tendido un velo sobre la tierra y sobre los senderos tras el borde del bosque, y el bosque esta tan negro y vacío…_

 _(Rammstein - ohne dich)_

El viento removió sutilmente su rubio cabello. Cerró los ojos inundándose de esa naturaleza que le traía paz y recuerdos mejores.

Podía sentir el frío colándose por su cuerpo, invadiendo cada parte de la calidez que había poseído hasta que la verdad salió a la luz.

Unos osaban de conocerla a la perfección, otros creían que tenía un sentido del humor muy particular y muchos, demasiados, pensaban que era estúpida. Aunque, realmente, lo había sido. Confió en quien menos debió hacerlo. Creyó y perdió. Como en la guerra, como a sus padres, como en el amor.

Aún podía escuchar las risas, los cuchicheos y las miradas burlonas de todos los que habían asistido a la fiesta.

Lo entendió. La realidad dolió más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Las caretas cayeron y las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de empañar sus ojos, pero no lo permitió. Irguió la cabeza, se giró y salió dignamente de aquel lugar.

Las piezas encajaron dolorosamente, situaciones fueron aclaradas en su cabeza y palabras que no había querido entender supieron derribar el engaño que había sido, hasta ahora, su maravillosa relación.

Sus amigos habían intentado alcanzarla, pero no se los había permitido. En este momento necesitaba estar sola y pensar, necesitaba… necesitaba _comprender_.

¿Por qué había sido tan confiada? ¿Por qué, precisamente con él, había bajado la guardia? ¿Por qué se había dejado envolver en una relación que sabía que no podía funcionar desde el principio?

 _Ilusa_. Había sido una pobre niña ilusa y ciega. Había visto su cambio y su manera de tratar a otros, ¿Entonces porque con ella no podía ser distinto?

Y lo fue.

Fue distinto porque nadie le había roto el corazón como él, nadie había sido tan cruel con sus actuares y palabras.

Todo fue lindo hasta ese día.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó sin abrir los ojos, podía sentir un olor distinto en el ambiente.

La persona a su espalda se movió tan sigilosamente, como la serpiente que era, que le fue imposible percibir que se había sentado casi junto a ella. Solo sintió una fría mano en su desnudo hombro.

—Mencionaste este lugar una vez, ¿Recuerdas?

¿Recordar? Todo se resumía a eso. Deseaba con todo su ser olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Retroceder el tiempo, ser más precavida y no confiar en él.

Sus soñadores ojos azules miraron el cielo casi gris —Es difícil llegar aquí, necesitas saber el camino. Pensé que nadie me estaba poniendo atención cuando lo mencione.

Oyó un suave suspiró a su lado —El camino es fácil cuando sabes lo que estás buscando.

—Creo que fuiste el único.

Guardaron silencio. No eran amigos, nunca fueron cercanos, se saludaban cortésmente, pero él no debería estar ahí, eso estaba muy claro para ella. Su acompañante inoportuno era el mejor amigo del destructor de su corazón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo… quería saber cómo estabas —había sinceridad en sus palabras y algo más que no podía identificar.

Estaba segura de que a él no le importaba su estado de ánimo. No recordaba haberlo visto riendo o cuchicheando, pero él era amigo de su ex-novio. No tenía necesidad de estar ahí, a menos que…

—Es muy obvio mi estado, Malfoy. Creo que puedes verlo.

—Escucha, Lovegood…

Ella lo miró —No, escucha tú, Malfoy —su voz sonó increíblemente fría e imperturbable.  
Draco parpadeó confundido—. Quiero estar sola.

—No lo sabía —contestó él, mirando el lago—. Sé que no me vas a creer, y no tienes motivos para hacerlo, pero no sabía lo que pretendía Theo y los demás.

Luna frunció el ceño —Si lo hubieses sabido, no me lo habrías dicho. Seamos realistas, nosotros no somos amigos.

—No, no lo somos, pero…

—Pero no importa.

Luna se levantó dejando ver su colorido y extravagante vestido. El color fucsia hacia que su palidez se notara más y los adornos le agregaban un aire infantil. A pesar de todo se veía muy bella.

—Solo quería que supieras que no lo sabía.

—Ya me lo dijiste, así que puedes irte.

—No dejes que esto te afecte.

Ella se giró para mirarlo. Sus ojos azules estaban nublados por lágrimas contenidas. Ya no habían soñadores ojos mirando todo con una sonrisa —Me iba a casar con él. Se suponía que en esa fiesta, en la cual fui humillada y pisoteada, se realizaría nuestro compromiso oficial, pero evidentemente la única que no sabía los reales planes era yo —susurró mirando los cambios en el cielo—. No me pidas que no me afecte cuando le entregue mi… _corazón_ —murmuró parpadeando, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y a quien se lo estaba contando.

—Estoy seguro de que un _Torposolo_ tuvo la culpa.

Luna parpadeó confundida. Draco Malfoy la estaba sorprendiendo; primero estaba ahí cuando debería estar con sus amigos y segundo mencionaba algo que solo ella sabía — ¿Qué dijiste?

—Un Torposolo, una criatura que…

Ella movió una de sus manos deteniéndolo —Se perfectamente lo que es, la pregunta es ¿Por qué tú conoces su nombre?

Draco bufó levantándose, pero no se acercó —Cuando Theo a penas y comenzaba a salir contigo te llevó con nosotros. No hablaste en toda la reunión, pero cuando alguien te preguntó no se cosa; mencionaste que un Torposolo se había metido en tu cabeza para estar ahí, en ese lugar, con nosotros…

—Pensé que nadie me escuchaba, Malfoy. Él único que me habló y me preguntó cosas directamente, a parte de Theo, fue Crabbe. Todos ustedes me ignoraron.

—Lo sé —murmuró.

—Por otro lado, creo que tienes razón. Un Torposolo debe haberse metido en _mi_ cerebro para confundirme de ese modo y bajar la guardia con un Slytherin.

—No todos los Slytherins son como Theo.

La frase quedó en el aire.

Luna se giró nuevamente y se perdió en el lago que a esas horas de la noche, y con la luna iluminándolo, era hermoso y tranquilizador.

—No finjas que has cambiado.

—No estoy fingiendo. Tienes razón, no he cambiado en nada; sigo pensando lo mismo de los muggles y sangre sucia, sigo creyendo en la pureza de la sangre y todo eso, pero ahora tengo un poco más de sentido común y no actuó sin pensar.

—Te creo. Te he observado, pero no confió mucho en lo que mis ojos me dicen. Vi un cambio en Theo, pero solo fingía. Creo que eso se les da bien a ustedes.

—Te lo repito, no todos somos iguales.

Ella lo miró, pero Malfoy no lo hacía — ¿Dime en que eres diferente de él?

Silencio.

Cómodo e incómodo a la vez. Confortable, sí, pero muy aterrador cuando Draco ni siquiera la miraba.

Luna asintió dando por respondida su pregunta —Debo irme —murmuró después de unos minutos. Solo quería ir a su casa y dormir por siempre—. Gracias por venir hasta acá y hablar conmigo.

—No cambies por esto.

—Que esto ocurriera fue… es un golpe duro a mi corazón, pero estar sola me va a permitir irme de aquí. Viajar a cada uno de los lugares que mi padre me mencionaba.

Draco no dijo nada.

Luna caminó hacia él y le besó la mejilla, lo miró un momento y desapareció.

Las palabras que pretendía decir murieron cuando el frío le hizo estremecerse. No se movió.

No pudo hacerlo, no quiso hacerlo cuando la vio ahí en aquel _mágico_ lugar. No pudo destruirla sentimentalmente como Theo se lo había pedido. Ese era el plan, todos ayudarían a destruir el temple y la tesón de aquella inteligente Ravenclaw.

 _¿Por qué?_ , le había preguntado a Theo, este había sonreído y murmurado, _¿Por qué no? Sera divertido verla descolocada._ En ese momento, Draco había aceptado hacerlo, había pensado que sería gracioso. No contaba con que, después de todo, la chica sería un hueso duro de roer.

No se había quebrado delante de ellos y por mucho que sus amigos habían intentado alcanzarla, se había ido. La forma en que actuó, no sorprendió a Draco y pronto se vio caminando hacia donde se había ido.

Camino.

El conocía el camino.

Miró hacia el cielo y sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta de lo absurdo que era el intentar buscarla de nuevo.

Se giró y desapareció.


End file.
